


《Crazy In Love》

by soawkward



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soawkward/pseuds/soawkward





	《Crazy In Love》

**写作：Crazy In Love**

~~**读作：段野龙哉的五十道阴影**~~ （借了电影《五十度灰》预告片的梗）

 

 ** **剧情简介：**** 段总跟郁夫本来是恋人，但是段总的兴趣爱好有点那啥（手铐play））。结果郁夫发现自己也有点喜欢，他就跑了，直到多年后的采访才重遇。段总也不知道为什么他要走，一开始以为自己不在乎，结果一直梦到郁夫，然后知道是他要来采访自己，就……（你们懂的）。最后，见面之后就干柴勾烈火啦，没羞没躁地解开了心结，最后又在一起了，以上。

 

[同系列《Guess What》戳我。 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4544766)

 

正文：

“您的意思是？”龙崎郁夫停下手里的动作，他的笔尖略过洁白的纸张，深蓝色的墨水毫不留情地将白纸染出一道痕迹，龙崎郁夫纤长的睫毛颤动着划过设定为二十六度的空气，他抬起眼睛看着上司，将钢笔收进笔盖，揉过那张被弄脏的白纸丢进脚边的垃圾桶里，“您的意思是，让我去采访那位先生？”

“没错。”龙崎郁夫的上司，一个秃顶的男人不耐烦地说：“看你的样子是不愿意？这可是多少人求都求不来的机会。”

说着将手里的资料摔到龙崎郁夫的桌子上，将原本摞在桌上的文件拍散，上司留下一句：“反正你也没得选，不去就等着被解雇吧。”

龙崎郁夫垂下眼睛，深棕色，漂亮得像宝石一般的眼里闪过一丝无奈，他努力将嘴角向上扬起，但那里像是被缀上了千斤重的苦涩，怎么样尝试都不行。

龙崎郁夫的手指划过从那叠资料里掉落的一张印着照片的纸张，被墨水弄脏的手指不敢落实在那个人的脸上，他只是隔着空气描摹着，仅仅是想想那人，龙崎郁夫的手心就濡了一层细密的雾，他握紧了拳头，告诉自己：不要怕龙崎郁夫，没准那人已经把你忘了呢？他，他那样的人，哪能分出神来记住你？别做梦了。

 

龙崎郁夫斜挎着自己的背包，他坐在会客厅里，只觉得自己的肩膀都被那根结实耐用却与整间会客厅的装潢都格格不入的背包带勒得发疼，肩膀上隐约的疼刺进他的脑子，空气里混着淡淡的烟草叶的香味钻进他的大脑，这一切拉扯着他的理智，幻化成一个声音在嘶吼着：快离开这里！趁你还没有见到他之前，离开这里！

尽管龙崎郁夫已经换了一身比较体面的西装，将白球鞋换成了黑色的皮鞋，尽管他已经努力让自己看起来没那么像个“事业一事无成的小记者”。龙崎郁夫依旧胆怯，心跳为了接下来即将出现的那个男人加快。

就在龙崎郁夫警告自己也许现在趁那个，踩着能轻易将自己的脑门儿戳出一个血洞的锋利高跟鞋的女秘书还没有将他带到那个紧闭的办公室之前离开，是最好的选择的时候，喀嗒喀嗒的声音钻进他的耳朵，像是在宣判他的死刑一样。

美艳的女秘书用她软糯的声音对龙崎郁夫说：“龙崎先生您好，请您先跟我到段野先生的办公室等待，段野先生很快就到。”

龙崎郁夫深呼吸站起身，他怀疑自己的小腿肚子都在打颤，他不确定自己现在的表情是不是带着点儿慷慨赴死的意味在里面。

 

段野龙哉站在落地窗前，几张纸三三两两掉在白色的地毯与沙发上，他手里的红酒从倒上后就没有减少过，段野龙哉的眼睛透过透明的窗户，窗外缤纷的霓虹灯照在男人的虹膜，将他那两颗漆黑的眼珠映上彩色的光，段野龙哉修长的手指摩挲着冰凉的杯壁，他怔怔地望着窗外出神，透过那块钢化玻璃看一个人，也许过了今晚，那个人就是自己唾手可得的猎物，是专属于自己的宝藏，他是一颗等待着被自己雕琢的钻石。

也许是等得太久，段野龙哉察觉到自己有些心急，他垂下自己的眼睫，撒下的小小的半月形阴影映在脸上，他抿成一条线的嘴唇勾出弧度，舌尖舔过被红酒打湿的下嘴唇，段野龙哉为即将能触碰自己的梦而愉悦着。

 

段野龙哉站在那扇厚重的办公室大门前，伸手整理了下自己的领带，漆黑到几乎泛着冷光的缎面领带让段野龙哉的脸看起来更加不可侵犯，紧闭的嘴角与肃穆的眼神让这个男人看起来犹如一位伫立在神圣王位上的修罗。

段野龙哉噙着冰的眼珠扫过站在自己眼前的男人，龙崎郁夫只感觉自己的膝盖有些发软，背脊爬过被蛇腹缠绕的惊异，他只想逃。

龙崎郁夫感觉男人的手指掐住那个温莎结的力度几乎扼住了自己的喉咙，他愣愣地站在座位前，握着背包带的手松开又攥紧，不知所措，不确定该将那双手摆在哪儿比较好，又像是摆在哪里都是错的。

他从一开始就不该出现在这里才对。

 

段野龙哉转过头对一旁的秘书说：“你懂我的规矩，从现在开始没有我的命令，谁都不许进来。”

“知道了段野先生。”女秘书眼观鼻鼻观心，恭敬地推开身后的那扇门退了出去，将自己抽离这间即将发生什么的办公室，这是她第一次听到段野先生对自己说这句话，她有些后悔自己方才为什么没有将那位龙崎先生看得更仔细一些，现在已经来不及了。

段野龙哉抬脚朝龙崎郁夫走了过去，他们之间的距离逐渐缩短，被设定为二十六度的空气环绕在两个人的周围，可龙崎郁夫却莫名热了起来，心脏开始往上窜，随着段野龙哉的逼近，那团肉块愈发不老实，像是要从他的喉头跳出来一样，好让眼前的这个男人看看它，看看那玩意儿上面，是否还缠绕着他亲手束缚在上面的锁链。

“好久不见。”段野龙哉伸手，带着比空气稍高温度的手指划过龙崎郁夫的耳尖，将他因为天然卷而翘起来的调皮发丝顺到耳后，动作温柔得自然得像是他们从未分离过，他像个小别几日的体贴情人那样开口：“郁夫……”

 

一阵近乎残忍的心悸敲打在龙崎郁夫的心尖，一下一下，毫不留情地将他周围的空气抽走，龙崎郁夫的鞋底陷进柔软的地毯里，鼻尖弥漫着的柠檬糅合薰衣草的香水味更化作一把尖刀嵌进自己的心里，他张开嘴，苦涩弥漫着鼻腔。

“好久不见，たっ……”后半个音节被龙崎郁夫吞进肚子，事到如今，怎么还能叫他这个名字呢？他下意识地想退后，他不确定自己的鞋跟是否会碰到那个坚硬的椅子腿，“段野先生。”他被段野龙哉冷峻的眼神钉在了原地，退无可退。

段野龙哉的眉毛微微向上挑起，像是毫不介意龙崎郁夫对自己的称呼那样靠近他，游弋在自己鼻尖的是熟悉的沐浴露的青草味，龙崎郁夫独有的味道。段野龙哉不需要靠得多近，他只要将这个男人，将他期待了多年的“久别重逢”锁定在自己的视线范围之内就够了。

 

龙崎郁夫缩起脖子，段野龙哉的呼吸过于炙热，将他的耳根熏成粉红，那一团颜色正欲将他的脸颊也同化。他以为自己已经足够小心翼翼了，但自己小幅度的瑟缩在对方眼里是那样清晰，犹如电影里的慢镜头，逐渐化作带刺的玫瑰梗。

段野龙哉收回自己胶着在龙崎郁夫脸上的视线，再次伸手，“歪了。”他将男人的领结整理好，转过身坐到那张宽大的办公桌后，手随意地撑在光洁纤尘不染的办公桌面，眼睛定定地看着对面的男人，看着他僵硬着身体落座后，他才玩笑般开口问：“听说郁夫是来采访我的？”段野龙哉的声音低沉，即使几年没有亲耳听过，龙崎郁夫也绝对不会将它忘记。

“是的，我只是过来问……问您几个问题。”龙崎郁夫松开自己的背包带，被握住的那一段已经被他手心的汗水浸湿，还好是黑色的。他暗自松了口气，抬起眼睛迎接着段野龙哉的注视，他好不容易蓄起来的勇气都被男人的目光打碎，落进柔软的地毯里被他自己踩到脚下，消失不见。

龙崎郁夫僵着，段野龙哉也不动，他甚至没有让助理给坐在对面紧张到舌头都捋不直的男人倒一杯咖啡或者什么。这不该是谨慎的段野龙哉会忽略的事情。

 

段野龙哉的手指敲一下桌面，龙崎郁夫的心跟着那声敲击猛地一跳。

“郁夫应该知道，关于我的事情，并没有谁不知道。”段野龙哉这样说着，眼神从龙崎郁夫的脖间移开，落在别处，龙崎郁夫也在同一时间低下头，像是约好了一样，大家开始数：“一，二，三。”同时动作。

“倒是你，我更愿意听你说说关于你这几年的事情。”段野龙哉的鞋尖上像是染了灰尘一样覆盖上一层阴影，他走到龙崎郁夫的身边，用自己的阴影将男人整个笼罩住，一层光在他的虹膜上快速流转，龙崎郁夫抬起头。

不过是一个呼吸之间，段野龙哉的手掐住了自己的下巴，他屏住呼吸动弹不得，胃开始收紧，男人动了，他的手指落到自己的眼角，笑着说：“眼睫毛掉进你的眼睛里了。”男人的表情是微笑，但他的声音却利落平稳到像是切断了绳子的剃刀，一下就斩断了龙崎郁夫没什么保护作用的武装。

 

“你在怕我？”

段野龙哉直起身，定睛看着坐在自己手边的男人，他想不明白，他一直都想不明白，就算自己在所有人眼中都是那个睿智谨慎掌控一切的上位者，他却怎么也看不透他的这个梦，这个叫龙崎郁夫的男人。

几年前他那样从自己的生命里消失不见，留下一屋子的衣服和自己送给他的项链，一句道别和解释都没有，该生气该怨怼的那个人不是应该是自己吗？他赌气一样不去找他，任由他的离开，像是根本不在乎一样告诉自己：“他不过是你找过的众多情人中的一个，没什么特别的。”但他错了，他错得离谱，在段野龙哉知道自己即将再次见到这个人的时候，烙印在他灵魂里的回忆与爱恋化作洪水猛兽，每次梦中相见即将成真，他这才彻底清醒过来，原来自己对他已经着了魔。

但他，却在害怕自己。段野龙哉看着龙崎郁夫颤动的黑色睫毛，他睁着那双泛红的大眼睛不可思议地看着自己，这个男人从头到脚散发出来的名为“委屈”的信息侵吞着段野龙哉的理智，他的手往下，握住龙崎郁夫手边的椅子把手，“为什么要害怕？”

他更想问：当初为什么要离开。但这个问题的答案对他来说已经不重要了，因为，他已经在自己面前了不是吗？无论为什么，都不会再有下次了。

 

龙崎郁夫的舌头都在打颤，他为什么会害怕他？因为……

龙崎郁夫回答不出来，他害怕的不只是这个男人，还有自己的欲望，他们之间的关系太过诡异，这个男人在外人眼里是个完美的情人，温柔体贴，记得你的生日和你们之间的每一个纪念日，完美的浪漫突袭，俊美的外表和对你无条件的包容，他无可救药地坠入爱河的速度不比被一颗子弹近距离命中心脏来得慢。

但段野龙哉有一个秘密，不，那也许只是被光芒笼罩的人生下的阴影。

他玩一种属于他们之间的独特游戏，顽劣的欲望与鱼水之欢都被糅进阴影里；塞到那个房间的每个角落；嵌入那张柔软的床垫里；还有那双手铐。

那双铐住了他的双手，让他顺势从快感里对那个游戏滋生出迷恋的手铐。

龙崎郁夫害怕自己会沦落成这个游戏的奴仆，他害怕自己不过是男人的玩具，所以他逃走，落荒而逃，不敢带走与这个男人有任何关系的物什，即使他真的很喜爱那条项链，哦不，是送给他项链的男人，他深爱着他。

无可救药的。龙崎郁夫苦笑，毕竟任何人被子弹命中了心脏，都会丧命，不是吗？

 

“郁夫……”段野龙哉慢慢俯下身，他的膝盖陷进白色的地毯里，西装裤的褶皱像是折进了龙崎郁夫的心脏，他瞪大眼睛看着眼前跟他齐平的男人。

段野龙哉看着他，嘴里咕哝着：“郁夫……”

龙崎郁夫感觉自己的耳朵里都是巨大的轰鸣，他什么都听不见了，他满脑子都是段野龙哉膝盖窝处的西装裤的褶皱，男人在他面前，不对，是在任何人面前都没有这样低姿态过，他凝视着段野龙哉的眼睛，猛地发现这不是什么低姿态，这是他对自己的，仅仅是对龙崎郁夫这个人独有的举动。

男人的额头抵在了自己的肩膀，他身上香水的前调已经变成了橙花的魅惑。很好，不管是不是真的，龙崎郁夫觉得，起码在这一刻，橙花确实能催情。

但段野龙哉低沉声线的催情作用显然比那昂贵的植物更强力。

男人附在他耳边说：“我好想你。”

 

“我好想你。”

他用一句话就让他彻底放弃了挣扎，也许从他知道自己即将与他重逢的时候，他的抵抗就已经溃不成军，在男人的膝盖与抵住他肩膀的额头下化成一滩水，他伸手，拥抱了这个靠着他肩膀的男人。

男人的身体不壮，高高瘦瘦的身躯能将任何三件套穿出他自己的不寻常来，双臂的力量和手掌的温度甚至能将被他禁锢住的自己融化。

龙崎郁夫抱住段野龙哉的脖子，他不知道自己该说些什么，嘴唇翕张着，呼吸都不敢太过用力，深怕惊扰到这次“来之不易”的重逢。

其实东京那么小，想见一面能有多难？只是，需要他们中的谁先从那道阴影里走出来。

“郁夫。”段野龙哉抬起脖子，将自己的身体挤进龙崎郁夫的双腿之间，伸出舌尖舔过对方的耳垂，高热的舌尖使龙崎郁夫最后的矜持不复存在，他红着脸分开自己的双腿，任由段野龙哉那只手划开他的西装裤拉链，他没有抵抗，也许从他踏入这间办公室开始，他就在期待着这件事的发生，期待着那双手能分开自己的双腿，将沾着他晶亮的唾液的手指探进他臀缝间紧闭的那个入口，一根手指，两根手指，三根手指进进出出，用更多的前列腺液体湿润那个小洞，将周围的肌肉弄得松软，开合着容纳男人那根坚硬的性器，一下比一下更用力地挺进来，将那个羞涩的入口操得红肿，胀痛，让他的精液浇灌上自己的敏感点，就算最后男人抽出去，他的屁股里还像是含着他的老二那样难耐渴望。

多年来的久别重逢，不就是应该被这样的性爱照亮吗？

 

段野龙哉解开龙崎郁夫的皮带丢到地上，撞击声被柔软的地毯吸收，连着龙崎郁夫的呻吟一起，从他们的嘴边滚落一地。

“嗯……”龙崎郁夫的性器被段野龙哉握在手里，他修长温热的手指绕着顶端打圈，折磨着那个小口流出更多的前液，直到液体沾满了男人的手指，龙崎郁夫红着脸咬住自己的下唇，他想说话，但脱口的却是浪荡的呻吟，“啊……たっ……たっちゃん……唔……”龙崎郁夫咽下自己的喉结，他终于还是叫出了这个名字，他怀念这个。

“郁夫……真乖……”男人奖励般亲吻他的额头，将内裤与西装裤一起从他的腿上剥下来，男人将龙崎郁夫的衣服松开后手爬上他的腰，龙崎郁夫柔韧的腰肢悬在空中，皮质椅背上的冰凉透过西装与衬衫渡上他的背脊，龙崎郁夫难耐地扭动着身体。

段野龙哉看着他，牙齿厮摩着龙崎郁夫的鲜红的唇瓣，手指搅和着透明的前液戳进龙崎郁夫的后穴，将那个小洞撑开，男人躯体在他的手下紧绷起来，段野龙哉松开他的唇，“疼吗？”段野龙哉想到自己口袋里躺着的那一小管东西，犹豫着到底要不要用。

“嗯……”龙崎郁夫点点头，但他却主动靠近段野龙哉，舌尖追寻着男人的抚慰，“但是我……喜欢……”

段野龙哉笑了，他的郁夫，果然没有变，他依旧是他期待的那个美丽的梦。

舌尖探进龙崎郁夫的口腔，激烈有力地吻着这个男人，伴随着嘴唇的发麻而来的是手指进入到了更深的地方，龙崎郁夫的呻吟被封进喉咙，他哼哼着从鼻腔里表态，他喜欢这个。

段野龙哉勾住龙崎郁夫的腿弯，将他从椅子里抱了起来，他们的嘴唇还贴合在一起，男人手指的抽离使龙崎郁夫的后穴被二十六度的空气袭击，暴露在空气里的羞耻感让那个泛着晶莹水光的小洞羞涩地开合着。

段野龙哉完好的三件套与自己赤裸淫靡的下体形成对比，高高翘起的性器蹭到男人西装的扣子上，坚硬的质感刺激得许久没有别人碰过的性器迫不及待地吐出更多的液体，有的弄脏了男人的西装马甲，有的则顺着阴茎滑到了后穴，被一点一点吃了进去。

段野龙哉的眼眸流转，他抱着龙崎郁夫将他放在了自己那张宽大的办公桌上，身体挤进龙崎郁夫的双腿之间，让他不能闭合双腿给予自己些许安慰，“郁夫，你是第一个。”

“嗯？”龙崎郁夫的脑袋还转不过弯儿来，他迷迷糊糊地看着段野龙哉，将自己的身体整个缩进男人的肩膀，渴求他带给自己更深的快感。

“你是第一个在这里被我上的人。”也是唯一一个。

龙崎郁夫被他温柔的刀割开心脏，他毫无防备，被段野龙哉轻易击败，这个男人，就是他的劫。

男人的手指从他的衬衫下摆探进去，手指滑过结实的腹部，将衬衫的下摆撩到胸前，手指顺着挺立的乳尖周围绕圈，铁了心要折磨他一样不肯将手指放上去碾压，男人对他身上每一个敏感点都了如指掌。

男人的手指顺着阴茎擦过会阴，将手指戳刺到吃进不少淫液的后穴，扑哧扑哧的水声扩散开来，龙崎郁夫闭着眼睛闷哼，“唔……たっちゃん……”他的手掌攀上男人的手臂，入手的是他西装的高级面料，他睁开眼睛失神地望着男人，看着他滚动的喉结和抵住喉结的黑色缎面领带，洁白的衬衫领子和条纹西装，他想要他。

“たっちゃん……给……给我……”龙崎郁夫的声音混着情欲的颤抖，一只手抓住他的手臂，一只手停在空气里，不知该往哪里放。他这个时候，渴求着那双手铐能出现，能铐住自己，这样他就不用自己替不知所措的双手做出抉择。

想到这里，龙崎郁夫被情欲灼烧的大脑终于冷静了一点，他深深地望着段野龙哉，嘴唇颤抖着，眼睛里又带上了自己看不见的怯意。

段野龙哉回望着他，将自己的欲望从西装裤的束缚里解开，顶端抵住龙崎郁夫的后穴入口，那里湿滑一片，即使现在进入也不会受伤，只是有点疼，他想让他记住这一点由性欲带来的疼痛，他喜欢这个。

段野龙哉抽出手指，性器撑开那个小小的洞口，将坚硬的阴茎劈进去，缓慢地碾压住肠肉，被柔软高热的内部包裹住的性器深入，再深入，直到整根没入龙崎郁夫的体内，整个过程他们都沉默着，龙崎郁夫咬住自己的嘴唇吸气，收缩着屁股，理智与夹着疼痛的快感纠缠，他们对望，谁都没有移开眼睛。

段野龙哉俯身，两片薄薄的嘴唇吸附住龙崎郁夫颈窝处的皮肤，他好听的声音从他的脖颈爬到耳根，“你在想什么？”

“啊……在……在想要更多的你……”龙崎郁夫被段野龙哉的声音激地浪叫出声，看啊，他都不用用力操，他就几乎要射了。男人张嘴，牙齿陷进他的脖子，小声说：“骗人……”

“たっ……たっちゃん……”脖颈上传来的疼痛让龙崎郁夫禁不住感到委屈，他红着眼睛看着男人，被重新提起来的害怕又开始往上窜。

“告诉我。”段野龙哉扣住龙崎郁夫的腰，开始抽动自己埋在他体内的性器，将他的坚持撞碎，他想知道他到底在想什么。他必须知道。

“啊……啊……轻点……好……好重……”龙崎郁夫小声惊叫着，突如其来的撞击让他承受不住地往后倒，还好这张办公桌足够大，他就算半个人躺上去也完全足够，男人炙热的性器与身下传来的冰凉交织着撕扯着他，他不禁叫着：“たっちゃん……たっちゃん……太……太多了……”

男人没有停，只是问他：“那你还想要吗？”

“嗯……要……还……还要更多……”龙崎郁夫缩着屁股几乎高潮，才被操干不过几下他已经快射了，就在这个时候男人掐住了他的性器，难耐地缩紧屁股，半是讨好半是放任地用力吞吐着那根插进他屁股里的性器，“たっちゃん？”

“告诉我，你刚才在想什么。”男人几乎是在命令他，他的手适时地掐住了他充血挺立的乳头，窒息的快感席卷来，不能发泄的酸胀感快要将他整个人碾碎。他根本就受不住这个。

“手铐……那双手铐……”龙崎郁夫的一只手覆上段野龙哉的西装马甲，一只手揪住他的领带，通红着眼睛央求道：“たっちゃん……たっちゃん……松……松开……我……我好难受……”

段野龙哉松开掐住龙崎郁夫性器的手，将那只揪住他领带的手解开，顺手抓住了龙崎郁夫想去抚慰他自己性器的另一只手，他将他的双手都抓紧手里，嘴角抿起的弧度翘起，张嘴咬住龙崎郁夫的手指，含糊着说：“再也没有手铐了，只有我。”说着将性器用力挺进去，戳到敏感点上，恐怖的快感带给龙崎郁夫一阵眩晕，他张开嘴，还来不及呻吟就射了出来，乳白色的精液溅了段野龙哉一身，弄脏了他昂贵的三件套。

但段野龙哉没有停下来，很快他就将龙崎郁夫再次送上快感的巅峰，男人的话不多，低沉的闷哼撞击在龙崎郁夫的耳膜，糅杂着广藿香与雪松的香味让自己沉沦，龙崎郁夫叫他的名字，祈求着他给自己更多。

“たっちゃん……不……不要离开我……”他哭着吐露出淫声浪语与藏在阴影里的心里话，“铐住我……让我……让我永远……永远跟你在一起……”

“这可是郁夫的要求哦。”男人恶劣地停在他的体内，顶端每每蹭过敏感点折磨着他，龙崎郁夫乖乖地点头，温顺得像一只饕餮满足的猫一般去蹭男人的肩膀。

换来与男人更猛烈的快感交换，他射了第二次。

第三次高潮的时候，龙崎郁夫已经没有力气说话了，他就以这个姿势，被段野龙哉操干到双腿发软，穴口红肿翻出，精液顺着大腿根往下滴，弄脏了深色的办公桌与洁白地毯，男人毫不在意，段野龙哉抱着龙崎郁夫吮吸他的耳垂，响亮的拍肉声听得龙崎郁夫面红耳赤，他射不出任何东西，竖起的性器只有酸胀感堆积着，他忍不住羞红了脸，男人看着他的样子轻啄他的嘴角，抱着他往办公室的里间走去，男人拖着他的屁股，每走一步性器都狠狠地戳到敏感点上，龙崎郁夫害怕他们还没走到浴室，他就要再次被男人操射。

“郁夫……你真是太棒了……”段野龙哉揉着龙崎郁夫柔软浑圆的臀部，将他的性器抽出，龙崎郁夫羞得将自己的脸埋进枕头里，没过一会儿，男人的阴茎再次进入了他，他翘起臀部迎接着，他的双膝几乎撑不住他的身体，男人托住他的腰和胸部，手指将乳头按进乳晕里，他尖叫着高潮，整个人陷进床垫，累得再也不想睁开眼睛。

段野龙哉被龙崎郁夫数次高潮后的后穴绞紧，也忍不住在里面射了第二次，他抽出性器看着闭着眼睛，睫毛上还挂着泪珠的男人，无奈地摸着他的一头蓬松的卷发，“真是个没良心的，这就睡着了。”他说着将男人抱进浴室里清洗干净，床单是不能要了，所幸还有备用的，他将男人裹进柔软的被子，自己也钻了进去，解开脖子上的那条项链，小心翼翼地替龙崎郁夫带上。

“嗯，物归原主。”说着将自己的下巴搁进龙崎郁夫的颈窝，蹭着他一头柔软的卷发一起睡去。

 

龙崎郁夫做了一个梦，他梦见了段野龙哉替他解开那副银白色的手铐，对自己说：“我会铐住你，但不是用这个，我会牢牢地铐住你，你不许逃。”

嗯，我逃也逃不掉的。

睡在段野龙哉臂弯里的龙崎郁夫勾起嘴角，这是他近几年来做的最甜蜜的梦。

 

END


End file.
